Forward is Calling
by thegirlwhodared
Summary: Burt Hummel had rebuilt his life after his wife ran off with their daughter Elizabeth. What he did not expect was a phone call asking if he would take custody of his now teenaged daughter. ( Disclamer: I don't own Glee.) TW: Racism, SI, Drug Use, Depression, Therapy, Divorce, Domestic Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

She knew in her heart that nothing was the way it should be. It was dark and scared and cold. His hands felt like flames, but she just got colder. She screamed and kicked and hit. And he would never let her go. He started to unzip his pants. Just like every other time before, mama saw right through it. As long as she got the money for the rent she would be ok. After having to fight with him to wear a condom, why the fuck they would were so stubborn, she just let go of any thoughts she had. It's just a job like anything else. She did the deed, took his cash, and went along her way. She avoided the bums that wanted to get her for free. Finally she made it to her apartment and saw her mom on the couch passed out already. Like always. Until she saw that her mom was no longer breathing. She was crushed.

Once upon a time Elizabeth Hummel was a bright cheery girl. That was when everything was fine and she still had dad. But it turns out that Burt was not too fond of his wife's dirty little habit. So after the hundredth fight about why she should get clean, she packed up her shit grabbed her daughter and hit the road. At first Elizabeth thought it was a fun mother- daughter getaway. Like when she and daddy went camping last summer. Mommy looked happy and the radio was blasting. Elizabeth had never been out of Lima before, and as soon as she blinked they were in Illinois. They stopped right outside of the biggest building she had ever seen. That was in 2003. And Burt moved on. He got the marriage dissolved. He mourned the loss of his wife and daughter. In 2005, the most amazing thing happened. He got a second chance to be a husband and father. They may have rushed it a little, but they all meshed perfectly together. Just their little family , Burt, Carol, and Finn. And they were happy. It was just a day like any other. Burt had a good day at the shop. He came home to the sounds of Carol telling Finn to stop leaving his stuff all over the house. They ate dinner and talked about how school was and how lucky Finn was to make the varsity team as a freshman. Then the got the phone call that changed everything.

Burt heard the phone ring, it was most likely just one of Finn's friends who forgot that you don't call during dinner. Walking over to the phone, Burt could be heard grumbling about people forgetting that people like to have time with their families without phone calls butting in.

"Hello?"

" Is this Burt Hummel?"

"Yes, what do you need?'

"Were you once married to a Katrina Marie Collins?"

"Yes, but she ran off ten years ago. What does she need money? She could at least let me see my daughter, that's if she has not killed her or sold her off."

"Mr. Hummel, I'm from the Illinois Department of Health and Human Services. Your ex-wife has overdosed. We were wondering if you would like your daughter put in the system?"

" Like in a group home?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to my wife, can I get a number for you?"

"Sure, It is 402- 376-5667. I will be in from 9-5 central time."

"Ok, I will call my the end of the week"

"Thank you for your time."

Burt was stunned, he had not seen Elizabeth in a decade. But it's not like he was forgotten her. It was almost creepy the way Finn got older in the photo on the mantle, but not Elizabeth. The same photo he had taken of Elizabeth the summer she was taken away has been up for ten years. He had taken her to the park and watched her play. She was so young and sweet, now he has no clue what his daughter looked like or was like.

" Burt, honey, are you ok?" Carole called. She just could not believe the look on her husbands face. It was like he had seen a ghost.

" It's Elizabeth."

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. When did she die? Is there going to be a service?"

"Well Katrina's was today. They want to know if we want her to be put into the Foster Care system."

"Oh, that poor girl."

"So I'm getting a sister?" Finn interjected.

"Well only if your mother wants to. What do you think Carol, are you ready to have a teenage daughter? "

" She's your daughter Burt. This is a second chance at having her. Call them tomorrow, tell them that she is coming home. It's not like I've never been a teenage girl. This is a good chance to become a bigger family. Only good can come from this. "


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, Elizabeth thought they would put her in the big house for turning tricks. But apparently they only do that to adults. Instead they send her to a foster home. That's just fantastic. When she got there she was shocked at how many kids were there. Her first impulse is to lock herself in a bathroom and shave her own head. That's one way the ankle biters from giving her lice. This seems like the worse thing that could happen to her. Just when she starts to calm down, she sees all these teenage boys walk in, and that is never a good thing. Teen meat heads tend to not take well to people like her. See, despite all the guys she's slept with, she's totally not straight. Not like she would tell anyone that. Why would you give other people knowledge that they could use to hurt you? You only have yourself, no one is going to take care of you. This was just another shitty thing in her shitty life.

Burt had never been as busy, between shopping for dressings for the room, filling out the paper work to get custody of Elizabeth, and setting up the room, he and Carol barely had a chance to breath. At first he though getting custody of Elisabeth was going to be easy. He still had his parental rights, he should just be able to go and pick her up. That however was not the case. They were waiting for the hospital to find her birth certificate. Once they had that, all the proof of her being his daughter was fulfilled and they could go pick her up. Until then they all had a lot of work to do. Finn asked his girlfriend Quinn what to get her. That lead to the most shocking thing Carol has ever seen, her son with his arms full of makeup and beauty products. That lead to Burt dragging the old vanity out of the garage and slapping a fresh coat of paint on it. Now that her room is back to the way it was, they were ready to have her come home.

A couple of weeks after her mothers death, Elizabeth was about to pull her hair out. How long is she suppose to just put up with the stupid faggot jokes, the shrill cries of the stupid ankle biters, the complete lack of privacy. This shit needed to end and it needed to end now. Just when she was about to reach her end, her case worker came to talk to her.

The house was the cleanest it had ever been. Yet this broad desired she needed to take white gloves to the base boards. It was a good thing I found that web forum on the foster care system, Carol thought. She was a lot more excited about Elizabeth coming to live with them then she let on. It's not like she did not love Finn, she just though it would be nice to have a daughter to share girl time with. Plus both Elizabeth and Finn are fifteen. It was kind of funny that there birthdays were back to back. We could jokingly call them the twins. Carol had a laugh at that.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, you have the nicest and cleanest home I have seen in a long time." the case worker commented.

"Thank you, it's made a lot easier when you have a teenage boy with way too much free time around. If our son Finn gets twitchy, we go tell him to dust." Carol stated with a laugh.

" Or call over his friend Noah for some one on one." Burt interjected.

"Well that works too. So your background checks came through, the real concern here is that she has had a hard life. Elizabeth is not the sweet five year old she was when you last saw her. She will have a lot of problems adjusting to a normal life. Do you two have a backup plan?" the case worker said.

"We have talked to one of our family friends who is a therapist, and we were planning to start her in talk therapy. If that does not work there are couple of therapeutic boarding schools we have been looking at." Burt replied.

" That seems like a good plan. How will your son Finn do with her? Is he ready for the amount of attention Elizabeth will need?"

"Well it's the middle of football season and he is a fifteen year old boy. He is always getting on my and Carol's case about butting into his life. I think Finn will deal."

" In that case let me pick up my things. You two are approved. I'll call her case worker today and you should be able to go pick her up in a few days."

"Thank you. Here let me get the door for you ma'am."

Burt could not believe it. He had gotten his daughter. After a decade, Elizabeth was coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

After three months, she was finally getting the hell out of Dodge. Well to be honest, it was Aurora, Illinois, but whatever. She was on verge of either pull all the hair out, or killing someone. To say that Elizabeth Hummel did not do well in a foster home with ten other kids, would be an understatement. She was just sitting around waiting our her time, when she got a call from her case worker.

"Hummel, Ya got a call"

"Thanks, yeah what do you want?"

" This is Stacy your case worker. How are you doing sweetie?"

"Well, I'm either going to kill someone or myself unless you get my out of this hell hole."

" Well that is very strong language little lady,"

"Look, I don't fucking care. What the fuck did you even call about?"

"We found your father. He, your stepmother, and stepbrother are going to be there on saturday to pick you up. Your going home to your family!"

"Cool, whatever. FYI: they are not my family, but it's better than this place."

"Good. I'll just talk to your foster mother and you can spend the next two days packing to go home with your family."

"Whatever. "

"Can you get me your foster mother for me?"

" Yeah. YO LADY, SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU."

Her foster mother just rolled her eyes and took the phone. Elizabeth had no clue what her "family" was going to be like, but they could not be worse than all these jerk offs. All she had to do is pack up her shit and wait.

Burt Hummel was never more ready to hear the phone ring. He jumped up and almost ran over to get it.

" Hello, This is Burt Hummel,"

"Mr. Hummel, this is Stacy Jones. I'm your daughter's case worker."

" Yes."

" Are you and your wife free this saturday?"

" We have nothing that can't be moved. Why?"

" You have been approved to have custody of your daughter. You can come and pick her up on saturday."

"Thank you ma'am."

"We will send you all the info on your email. See you on saturday."

"Thank you, Ms. Jones."

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

As the phone was hung up, Carol saw a look of sheer unbridled joy on her husband's face. The last time he was this gleeful was when he saw her in her wedding dress for the first time at their wedding.

"That was Ms. Jones. We can go pick up Elizabeth on saturday."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Our daughter is coming home on saturday!"

" Yeah"

Finn came running in.

"Liz is coming home?'

"Yes, Finnegan Your sister Elizabeth is coming home." Carol commented. "Your sisters name is Elizabeth."

" Dude, whatever. Elizabeth is a stuffy name. It's not like anyone calls me Finnegan. Well unless I'm in trouble."

" FIrst, do not "Dude Whatever" your mother. We, as your parents, deserve your respect. Now, kid, you ready to brush up on being a big brother?" Burt interjected.

" Yeah, but I thought she was my age?"

"When is your birthday?"

" May 25th"

"and Elizabeth's is the 26th. So you are her big brother. And that means that you will need to look out for her. She is your sister, any guys mess with her, you put them in their place? You understand, son?"

"Yes sir, as clear as day."

"Well then, boys, I feel we should celebrate. I'll go to the store pick up some steaks. How does that sound?"

" Sounds great mom"

" Carol, that sounds amazing. What did I do to get such a great wife and son?"

"Burt, I don't know what I did to have such an amazing husband, and soon we will have our daughter with us."

"Can you two get a room? I did not sign up for this when you guys got married and you adopted me dad." Finn interjected. He was always weirded out when his parents got too mushy.

"Well, mister, maybe your sister will be a little less snarky. Well I'm off."

"Drive safe."

"I always do."

Burt took a step back and looked at how his life had gone from being the big man on campus, to a father and husband, to a single guy, back to a family man, and now he was getting his baby Elizabeth back. Life could not get any better.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day, Burt, Carol, and Finn were on their way to pick up Elizabeth. They had really lucked out that it was only a four hour drive to Aurora where she was living at. So they all got up as the butt crack of dawn, packed them selfs in the car, and set on their way. Of course that was after Carol told Finn that his sister would not want to listen to Journey, and yes Finnegan, we need to bring some different music for the way back.

It took five hours, three bathroom breaks, and one stop at IHOP for breakfast, but they were finally there. When they talked about seeing Elizabeth for the first time, they all have different ideas of how she would have looked. Carol though she would be a sweet petite brunette like that girl from Harry Potter. Finn had hoped that she would be hot like his girlfriend Quinn. Burt imagined she would look like his wife did before she had depended in to addiction. Tall with long chestnut hair, eyes like pools of water, and slender as a reed. What they got was nothing like they imagined.

Liz had no memories of her dad besides driving around listening to the song "Blackbird". But how he looked? No clue. Her mom always said she looked more like his side of the family, that was before she cut and dyed her hair. When she saw them for the first time, she was a bit shocked. Her father was was a dime a dozen. He looked like an everyday beer drinking, football watching, balding midwestern guy. His hands were really torn up, she assumed he was either a mechanic or a carpenter. His wife was really pretty though. She was not super skinny but she was not super fat. Just in the middle. She had a cute little bob in a color that reminded her of a chocolate peanut butter cookie. Her new brother was, well for lack of a term, a quarterback. He had a football shirt on and really broad shoulders. He also was at least six foot four. He was not a small guy. They looked almost insane with how happy they were.

Burt took one look at his daughter and realized that she got her looks from his side of the family. She was built like his mother, short and curvy, almost shaped like a cello. He was glad that he gave Finn the talk about protecting her from boys, she was a looker.

Carol was a bit shocked at how short her hair was. It was longer than hers, but super choppy almost cut in a shag. She also was sure that her hair was not naturally jet black with bubble gum pink. The thing that just grabbed her attention was her pale gray eyes lined with more eyeliner then you would ever imagine.

Finn had assumed that she was going to dress like Quinn. Boy was he wrong, she was draped in blacks and grays. From her ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, charcoal shirt, and black leather jacket, she was the picture of a "bad girl". He just hoped that she would not be a total brat.

Ms. Jones sprung into action.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, good to see you, and this must be your son Finn." she chirped out.

" Um. yeah. who are you?" Finn questioned.

"I'm your sister's case worker. If you all will follow me, we can finish the paperwork and you all can be on your way."

"Well, lets go, Finn why don't you go chat with your sister while dad and I finish up the red tape"

" Ok."

Finn was not ok with this. What was he suppose to talk to her about. She looked like those angry dykes at school, the ones that smoked under the bleachers and cussed out the teachers. She keeps glaring at me. Like what the hell do you want?

"FYI: meat head, I heard that. You did not think it, you said it. Let me guess, you play football, dunk kids in the toilet, and beat up gay kids? Because thats the vibe your giving me. Let me guess, your girlfriend is some skinny little blond bitch, she is a cheerleader,and will give me dirty looks?"

" Crap. I 'm sorry. I did not mean to say that out loud."

"Well duh. No one does, but it's for the best. Now I know what type of person you are."

"But, I'm not that guy. I'm nice, and Quinn is a nice girl. She can teach you how to dress normal."

" Excuse me. You have problem with how I dress? Then don't look at me. Problem solved."

"But you won't fit in at McKinley."

" Does it look like I give a flying fuck what people think about me. Especial the sophomoric poo flingers at a high school?"

"No."

"Well there is your answer. Look, lets get one thing straight, I know that you are their kid. So I will try to stay out of the whole family dynamic, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, now you want to help me get my shit?'

"Sure"

"Ok, that is the last piece of the paperwork you have to sign. We do have a few concerns about Elizabeth that we need to share." Ms. Jones stated.

"Like?" Burt was not going to be phased. He looked up what living with a drug addict did to kids. He and Carol were ready for anything.

"Well. your daughter had not been showing the correct attractions that girls her age should be. This might straighten it's self out, but we need to make sure it does not get worse."

"So what do you want us to do?"

" Put her in dance, make her wear dresses, take away her combat boots, and under no circumstances should she play field hockey or soft ball. Oh, and keep her away from cats and power tools.'

"Are you implying that our daughter is a lesbian?" Carol was about to smack her, how stupid is this lady. "Plus, even if Elizabeth was a lesbian, what would be so wrong with that?'

" I agree with my wife. I highly doubt she is, but if Elizabeth is gay, she's gay. There is nothing we can do about it." Burt was completely baffled at her stupid. "Plus Elizabeth is fifteen, she's way too young to know if she is gay."

" I agree that is why we need to nip this in the bud. Just at least take the pamphlets and think about what I have said." Ms. Jones pleaded.

"We will. So can we take our daughter home now?"

"Yes, you may. Have a safe trip back."

"We will."

"Hey dad, we got her bag in the car." Finn hollered.

"Bag? Sweetie, you only have one bag of things?" Carole questioned.

"Yeah. But anyway, you guys want to go now?" Elizabeth was ready to never see this place again.

"Yes. Let's go home. Burt offered. He was shocked at the fifteen year old in front of him. He had no clue what his daughter was like. But at least he had her back at last, and she is going home. Going home for good.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back to Lima was, well to put it kindly, odd. They attempted to have small talk all the way back. When that plan falls flat, Carol goes straight to asking Elizabeth about her life.

"So, Elizabeth, what do you think about coming to live with your dad and I?"

"Unless you are planning to pull over and beat the shit out of me for being stupid, don't call me Elizabeth."

"Ok, so Lizzie, then?"

"Do I look like a five year old?"

" Well is Liz ok?"

"Yeah, and living with you guys is at least better than that damn foster home. God they were a bunch of cunts"

" ELIZABETH GRACE HUMMEL. You will not be using language like that in this family. Is that clear" Burt interjected as the almost swerved off the road.

"Fine. Who put a stick up your ass?"

" Elizabeth, that is no way to talk to your father. We would not let Finn say something like that, so the same applies to you." Carole was totally shocked at crass Liz was. Whatever happened to turn that sweet five year old on the old home movies into this mean, bitter, angry young woman. Maybe she should try a different approach.

"So what do you like? Music? Movies? Books?

" I like to read Vogue. I'm actually really into fashion, it's just super expensive, and you know black never goes out of style. Plus dressing all dark and tough is a bit like wearing armor. People tend to not mess with you as much. Also, from the outside appearance, you would guess that that all i listen to is punk, but I kind of have a soft spot for musicals and dance pop. In my option, Lady Gaga is a totally ingenuous. And I like to bake. I love sewing, knitting, and making jewelery. I'm pretty much an enigma."

"Well it's good to have a wide variety of interests. Makes you a more rounded person." Burt commented. He as shocked to say the least, at how rough his daughter had become. But at least she had some wholesome hobbies. "What are some of your favorite books?'

"I like the classics, Jane Eyre, Emma, Pride and Prejudges, Mansfield Part, Northanger Abbey, A Tale of Two Cities, Les Mis, you know the older the book the more I'll probably like it. I promise I will talk more when we get to your house, but I'm gonna take a chance to get a little shut eye.

"Ok, Liz. I'll wake you up when we get home." Carol had to bite her tongue to keep from calling Liz sweetheart. Liz was a lot more troubled than they had expected. But it can only go up from here. The hard part is over now, we got her. And now she is coming home.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip was a lot less awkward once Liz and Finn fell asleep. Carol knew that Finn was a heavy sleeper, she looked back to see Liz asleep with her iPod still playing her mix of Paramour, Lady Gaga, and show tunes. This gave her the perfect time to bring up her worries with Burt.

"Honey, do you think we have what Liz needs? She just seems so angry and sad all the time. I don't know if we could help her as much as she needs"

"Well that's why we talked to James. He's entire job is helping teenagers. I feel that we will be able to give her what she needs outside of therapy. She seems to be a really strong kid. All the info have read about teenagers who have grown up with a drug addict parents is that they are extremely resilient. She seem like what she needs is a place to allow herself to be weak. She just needs to be safe to be whoever she is."

"So if Liz ends up being gay, you will be ok with it?"

"Well, it's not what I expected, but she is my daughter. Plus if you're gay, you're gay. It's not like she could change it. Plus I've heard all the horror stories about gay kids that kill themselves after trying to become something they are not,. I will love my daughter for who she is. I thought I'd never get to have her in my life again."

"Good. I was afraid for a bit. I don't care what she ends up being as long as she is happy. Even if she ends up being gay, that's not all the she is. She's Elizabeth Marie Hummel. I can tell already that she's stubborn, proud, witty, she likes fashion, is a fan of show tunes, she loves classic books, she's our daughter. Even with how short of a time I have known her, it's clear that Liz is not and never will be a stereotype."

"That's a good point. To be honest both of our kids are not stereotypes. Just because Finn is a football player does not mean that he does not like music, or film, or that he is a meat head. He's a upright young man. He's fair and just, and I think we did a good job raising him. I hope you don't mind that I gave Finn the "big brother" talk. I have no doubts that Liz can take care of herself, I just would feel better if he was also keeping an eye on her."

" I don't mind in the slightest, honey. Finn has about fifty pounds and a foot on Liz. Plus as a member of the football team he is pretty popular, he might have a little more sway with the other students then the new kid."

"Although, Liz does not seem to be the type that cares about what people think. I'm just dreading the first phone call home we get about her coping an attitude with a teacher or punching some sexist pig in the face."

"Well, let's hope that does not happen. Honestly as much as I can see it happen, I feel that Liz has more self control than that."

" I hope. Do you think we're doing the right thing, putting them in the same school?"

" I do. I mean there is Lima East and Allen Country Consolidated, but we would have to option in, and it would be a drive either way. I think what Liz needs is to be treated as normal as possible. It might help her adjust to living in a stable home faster. All I know is that we are going to have to set some ground rules as soon as possible. She pretty much raised herself. It's going to be a huge change."

" I just wished I had been there to stop Katrina from kidnapping her. I can't even imagine what she would be like if she had grown up with us."

"Burt, there is no reason to beat yourself up like that. You could have not stopped her. Plus there is nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is try to make her life better for as long as we have her."

"Yeah, we can't change the past, but we can impact her future. Have you looked at them back there? It's kind cute."

Carol looked in the rearview mirror to see Liz asleep against a dozed off Finn. For the first time she saw her kids acting like siblings. She had a feeling that everything would work out.


End file.
